


Fantasy

by Anarchivist



Series: Fantasy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist





	1. Beach boy

*

“你在看什么？”

在宿雾的海滩上，同行的人靠过来问。“屁股。”带土言简意赅。

他们躺在旅馆提供的木椅子上，漫不经心地研究着沙滩上的游客。他们很幸运，错开度假旺季，海滩上几乎都是游手好闲的年轻人。阳光很好，把经纪人和专辑甩在脑后，不用操心巡演也很好，带土心想，而相比之下，发现一个有观赏性的屁股可能比登天还难。

 

他没有什么非分之想。即使有，也得先有能绕过经纪人樱女士的非凡功力才行。他出来第一天晚上，在常规视频沟通里，她就手夹两张他给调酒师讲黄色笑话的照片，洋洋得意地摆起了架子。“我能拍到，”她说，“狗仔也会。”

“去你的吧。”带土拍案而起，“娱乐周刊读者又不懂唇语，我怎么就不能是在背诵赫鲁晓夫经典名言集？”

他的经纪人从视频那头消失了。半分钟后，她把一面一人高的穿衣镜往视频前响亮地一搁。“宇智波带土，”她恨铁不成钢地重复道，“看看你这张无法无天、色欲熏心、逍遥法外的脸，你真给人念一晚上牛津英语大辞典，观众也会猜你在讲黄段子啊？”

在樱女士的豪杰举动和优秀的演说能力面前，带土只能认输，答应在离开宿雾列岛前，绝不轻举妄动。

 

差劲。差劲。差劲。

带土以目光巡视一遍沙滩游客后下了基本判断。

这时被他评级为D的一个游客抖了抖沙子，站了起来。带土原本以为那是个欧洲人，此刻视线移向上肢，才认出那是一头杂乱银发。不，不，这没可能。他狠命跺了跺脚，拖鞋里忽然灌满沙子，某种电闪雷鸣之感也像这样突然灌满他的身体。他感到肩膀上站着一个小小的、十九岁的带土，用要震聋他的嗓音大吼：是他！他回来了。

他做贼心虚的看了一眼同伴；同伴忙着往网上发风景照，对他心里正在发生的重大自然灾害一无所知。带土坐立不安，咳嗽连连。但他心里已经明确知道这是真的。是那个人。是龙卷风，是海啸，是地震，是泥石流。是气象部门的重点监测对象，所有天气预报员都应该满怀惊恐地提示他：是他，是他在靠近。中心距您仅有六百八十米，说一句话声音两秒就能抵达。

他把吸管往喝光的椰子里摁了两摁，活像要捻灭一支烟。他确实有点想抽烟。海风吹得人心里像有盐粒痒呼呼地滚动，吹得他站起来，迎着面前沙滩上那些歪歪扭扭的脚印，向那个方向走去。

太差劲了。在对方回过头来之前的最后一瞬。他心里想。D级。没机会翻盘。

tbc


	2. All at sea

带土无数次想象过他们重逢的场景。有时候在暴雨后的隧道里，有时候在演唱会后台，有时候干脆在宾馆电梯里，随着无声沉默徐徐上升；有时候卡卡西带着男友，有时候没有。他确信就像他定期上网检索对方那样，卡卡西也会把他的艺人主页拖进订阅列表，并一场不落地看完他的演唱会视频；他们不能完全戒掉对方。但他始终想象不出他们会带着怎样的表情重逢。在他们分分合合的人生里，上一次决裂过于得体，过于平静，以致于他没有任何能重归于好的信心。

 

没想到重逢最后会是这样，在一片沙滩上，得来全不费功夫。

 

沙子在他脚下温柔散开。卡卡西回过头，看到他，愣了一秒，然后笑了笑。

 

“太巧了，”卡卡西说，“告诉我你没有贿赂我的潜水教练。”

 

带土张了张嘴。“没有。靠，当然没有。”他说。他感到如释重负。原来重逢是这样。没有厌恶，没有心碎，没有疏离……就像一切仍会正常开始。

 

“你挑了哪家店？”带土尽量随便地说，“不会是……”

 

“Rock Diary？”两个人异口同声。

 

*

Rock Diary是他们第一张碟的名字，只刻了五百张，也没有什么效果。原本带土为了彰显他们的格调建议起名费马大定理，被一息理智尚存的卡卡西和公司摁了回去。最后确定走大众路线，起了这个名字。“像叛逆中学女生，”发售当天，带土声称，“太丢人了。我从今天开始路过专门店都要绕着走……万一被人认出来怎么办？太丢人了，也太丢人了。”

 

一小时后卡卡西收到消息：太差了。这届消费者太差了。我守了一下午都没人瞄它一眼。

 

暌违多年后，他们终于发现了一个独具慧眼的消费者。他们沿着狭长沙滩，聊着无伤大雅的话题走到潜店时，店里正在放那张碟的主打曲，还在显眼的地方贴了一张他们参加露天音乐节的海报。带土天天不留口德，实则偶像包袱比谁都重；他下意识整了整T恤衫的领口。

 

一个高大男人从店里走出来，向带土自我介绍说是老板的朋友；离老板和潜水教练回来还有十几分钟。他们走进这家小小的潜店。墙上拥挤地挂着潜水服，而长窗外是一无所有的、疏朗的海面。相当怪异的反差让带土产生一种前所未有的恍惚。卡卡西自顾自去挑潜水服，而他在长窗边坐下，以手支颐，心里千万个想法翻来覆去地滚动。在恍惚中他看着地面上晃动的影子，感到一些过去仿佛就在手心。触手可及。卡卡西没有憎恨他，没有厌恶他，决裂的痛苦最终没有切割他们。他还有希望。

 

卡卡西挑完潜水服回来，看了看他呆若木鸡的样子，什么也没说，在他对面坐下。

 

刚才沙滩上旁若无人的空气突然消失了。在凉爽的房间里，共同的过去突然回潮，仿佛一个异空间，将它卷走，使他们丧失了开口的能力。卡卡西看起来格外冷静。他耸了耸肩。带土不明白那是什么意思，他感到无来由的恐慌。但还有希望。他心想。没有什么了不得的沟壑，只要他伸出手，一切都来得及挽回；这种事不是发生过很多次吗？他们摔东西，公然挑衅，但最后还是

 

老板的朋友这时也走了过来，卡卡西转头望向他，带土又一次看到他嘴角的痣，随着浮泛的微笑小幅度位移。他心里懊悔自己怎么没给这颗痣写首歌。

 

无论如何，就是现在。

 

他向卡卡西伸出手。

 

“对了，”卡卡西揽过老板朋友的肩膀，“介绍一下：带土，我的主唱；阿斯玛，我男朋友。”

 

tbc


	3. Alcohol

带土也不知道自己那天是怎么潜水的。天气很好，水下热带鱼在绚烂的珊瑚礁内来来去去，但他只感到索然无味。教练说什么，他就做什么。

 

上岸后他换好衣服就跌跌撞撞地回了酒店。房间已经换过花，布置整洁温柔，带土只觉得手足无措，不知道应该做什么好。他在房间里走来走去，透过窗子无意看到底下游泳池热闹一片，愈发感到空虚无聊。他拿起手机给樱打长途电话。她不在。他给她留言。说自己碰到了卡卡西。后面千言万语说不出口，直到一分钟留言时间结束。

 

然后他去顶楼露天酒吧喝酒。各种各样的人喧闹地走过，有些获得爱，有些获得替代品。他看着人们把自己手心里握着的一切都耀武扬威地带出房门，挽在臂弯里，写在额头上。不知道为什么，他特别希望看到卡卡西和他的男朋友，但没有。他坐在吧台一杯又一杯的喝波本，咬着下嘴唇，心想他们究竟会在哪里呢？

 

当晚带土喝到将近断片，一个人去了沙滩。在沙滩，他仰天躺在星空下，感受到那些孤独的冷硬的星子与酒精一起摇晃着他的神志，它们在他视野中越来越亮，它们的光包围着他，令他无处遁形，成为其中最孤独渺小的人类。他想起各种各样的往事，痛苦到无以复加，干脆脱掉T恤蒙住头，像溺水的人那样，不住咳嗽，大口呼吸。

 

在半醉半醒中，他感到有人凑近，开始还在试探，后来渐渐不再担心。一只手移开了他的T恤，在他滚烫的皮肤上摸索，渐渐移向腰间。不知为何，带土心想那一定是卡卡西。毫无疑问是。就在那个人凑近他，手指摸到他脖子上的项链时，他突然用尽最后一点力气吻住了那个人。在这个吻里他倾诉了一切。他想除此之外他根本什么都不需要再说。他紧紧扣住对方的手腕，将他贴向自己，像束手无策，又像垂死挣扎。你是我的始发站。他像梦呓般地将亲吻移向对方的耳垂，在那旁边反反复复地说，是长进我身体里的爬山虎，是我的乌鸦，机械火车头，最苦最苦的杏仁。

 

那个人愣了一下，突然推开他跑了。带土不明就里，只感到巨大的疲惫。他以手撑地，支起上身，想看时间，发现手表和钱包已经不见了。顿时明白之前那个人只是个手脚不太干净的路人。他一时愕然。醉酒的人分不清时间，这一愕然就又过了很久。

 

良久，他感到冷。在沙滩尽头，夜里的海面沉默而巨大地起伏着，单是它的存在就让人感到寒冷。带土想起各种醉汉冻死、或者因自己的呕吐物而窒息的故事，心想他应该离开，但他已经无力起身。他手脚并用，缓慢地向宾馆的方向爬去。

 

这时他听到有人走近。有人喊着他的名字，声带颤抖。

 

“带土？”

 

他心想，刚刚是做梦，这回一定也是做梦。不可能，那不可能是卡卡西。

 

结果下一秒就被一只手扶了起来。卡卡西跪在沙地上，把他的头搁到自己的膝盖上，也许还检查了一下他身上有没有可疑呕吐物。

 

“我们都在找你。”卡卡西终于说，“你还好吗？”

 

不好。带土心想。他甚至想大声的吼出来。怎么可能好？我们再也没法相互理解，我们都会喜欢不同的人，怎么可能好？但他的勇气，仿佛都被刚刚那一下垂死挣扎的、错付的吻耗尽了。他想抱着卡卡西，把头埋在他的颈窝里，他想吻卡卡西，把手伸进他的衣服里抚摸他的侧腹，他甚至想就在沙滩上痛痛快快做一场。但他没有任何力气。我很好。他躺在卡卡西的膝盖上说。谢谢你和你男朋友费力找我。你们辛苦了。我不值得你们花时间。你们打算结婚吗？什么时候？我曾经跟朋友打听过去阿姆斯特丹结婚的流程，也许你们可以先试试。

 

他说了很多话。他并不明白自己一会儿在笑，一会儿在流泪；黑暗中他也看不到卡卡西的表情。

 

良久，卡卡西淡淡的说，好。

 

然后又说，保持清醒很累的话，就睡吧，我看着你。不会有事。

 

带土承受着身体和心灵的双重疲惫，终于睡了过去。

 

tbc


	4. Love of my life

带土次日醒来时已日上三竿。他四下环顾，发现在自己房间的床上。四周整整齐齐，喝醉时丢在沙滩上的T恤也在脏衣篓里，看不出有一只手把他连扶带抱带回来，又安置好的痕迹。他最后的记忆是自己枕在卡卡西的膝盖上，说了很多违心话，可能还流了泪。

 

真要命。他朝着自己脑门狠狠来了一拳。

 

这时候经纪人的电话也来了。他接起来，果然被劈头盖脸一顿痛骂。

 

“你知道这件事多可怕吗？”可以想象，樱女士在电话另一头的事务所完全处于爆裂状态，“宇智波带土，你能不能考虑一下你现在的名声？即使不考虑名声，能不能考虑一下自己的安全？要不是卡卡西老师找到你，你现在是不是直接在海底了？”

 

卡卡西老师……带土在心里苦笑。樱女士比他们小七八岁，算起来晚进公司很久，只是因为年轻有为破格负责他这个级别的明星，每次对卡卡西不是尊称前辈就是老师，对他就变成大呼小叫。

 

“他跟你告状了？”带土忍不住带点自嘲地问，“他有没有说，找到我的时候我正在沙滩上爬，像个垃圾流浪狗？”

 

电话另一头突然寂静。

 

“没有。他什么都没说。”樱说，“他找到你的时候你怎么样，发生了什么，他怎么把你带回来，他一个字都没告诉我。我也不敢问。”

 

带土感到淡淡的晕眩，他给自己倒了半杯金酒，混进苏打水，靠在壁板上听到自己哑然失笑，努力回着一些没用的话，“别。别说得就像我是他的软肋一样。别。”

 

樱叹了口气。“你觉得不是就好，”而后又相当尖利地补充道，“那你们两个人里，至少有一个人不用内疚。”

 

带土无言以对。他走到窗边。正午的游泳池还没有任何人。高大的热带植物在水上投下阴影，使阴影下的水面更蓝，更深邃摇摆。

 

“我要写首歌。”他对樱说。“我要今天以vlog的形式发布，可以非常非常粗糙，但要让所有人都能看到。可以的吧？”

 

 

带土记不清自己上次这么想写歌是什么时候了。也许是他们头一次参加露天音乐会的时候？他把自己深深地埋进床单里，想象那上面有卡卡西的气息。�这个疯狂的念头一开始就无法停止：他要为他过去的、现在的、未来的吉他手写一首歌。他知道卡卡西一定会听。

 

开始只有几个音节，很快音符就缠绕了起来。带土用铅笔在速记本上飞快而潦草地写着谱。这将是一首温柔的歌，在他和卡卡西写过的所有歌里，前所未有的温柔。他想起乐队刚成立的时候，他躺在出租屋的沙发上向卡卡西提议名字，想起他们去过情人旅馆后坐在早班公交车上穿过清晨的大桥，想起舞台下的击掌，拥抱和刮蹭。他感到由于分离太痛苦，在这之前自己从未如此清醒地回顾过他们度过的每分每秒，此刻才终于明白这段关系日积月累下来，是一条何等漫长又温柔的暗河。

 

曲子写好了。弹唱也是一遍就过。他把vlog发给樱过目。半晌，他的经纪人又打来电话。

 

“怎么？”

 

“有句话我要直说。”带土正心想这人什么时候不是有话直说，樱补充道，“你知道这意味着什么对吧？卡卡西一定会看的。”

 

带土没有回答。

 

”好。“她说。

 

三小时后，夜间八点，宇智波带土的官方账号发布一段vlog，光线很差，让人几乎以为没有编辑过。vlog里的带土没有剃胡子，非常随意地穿着睡袍，抱着吉他自弹自唱。

 

很快登上热门。

 

tbc


	5. Sunny afternoon

占位符

tbc


	6. Two silhouettes make a lover’s dance

带土又去了顶层酒吧。这次他发现卡卡西和阿斯玛都在。他甚至都不需要花力气在人群中寻找就能看到卡卡西；因为他就在那里，坐在钢琴边，即兴弹奏一首曲子。钢琴旁的那张桌子上坐着阿斯玛，隔着一束错综的黄水仙凝视着自己的男友。带土认得那种眼神，毫无疑问，这个人毫无保留的喜欢卡卡西，也确实得到过卡卡西的爱。那是相互印证过的眼神。

 

 

阿斯玛看起来是个正直的人。带土能在心里给他写一万条评语，正直，冷静，可靠，有一份体面高薪的工作，被自己所有的后辈尊敬。他在各种意义上是带土的反面。他大概不会忽喜忽怒，不会因为写出一首好歌就半夜把男朋友叫起来拉上天台，大概不会摔卡卡西的吉他，也不会在任何公开场合以决绝的方式把卡卡西彻底晾在一边。不，他不会做任何伤害卡卡西的事。世界上有很多阿斯玛这样的人，他们是刀鞘，稳稳地收容一切。而带土和卡卡西是两把刀。

 

 

带土从发布vlog以来一直非常坚定，这时突然动摇了。

 

 

他心想现在离开还来得及。他完全可以就此抽身，搭乘明天最早班飞机离开。在接下来的日子里，卡卡西可以跟他温柔的男朋友继续度假，潜水，观看热带鱼游过礁石。再之后的日子里他们将幸福的生活在一起。不会有吵架，背叛，歇斯底里，相互伤害。他可以当他的优秀数学系毕业生，甚至可以再去读个学位未来做研究。只要带土让道，他面前就有一万条幸福的路可以走。

 

 

带土后退了一步；这时一首曲子结束，卡卡西把手悬空放在琴键上，带土从这个动作里读出的更多是徒然：就像一只海鸥试图平复电闪雷鸣前的海面。而后他重新开始弹另一首曲子。只要几个音，只要开头的几个音，就足以使带土站在原地，由于一种不可思议的相通感浑身颤抖。是的，他想，我在原地发抖；我们都在发抖。

 

 

卡卡西弹的时候稍微变了调，也许别人不能一下听出来，但带土再清楚不过了；那是他刚发布的曲子。是他为卡卡西写的，在自己心里哼唱过许多遍的曲子的开头。

 

 

这段开头卡卡西反反复复地弹了几遍，就像正常的试音。也许在场只有一个人知道不是。

 

 

带土忽然明白即使世界上有一万条其他的路，他们也只有那一条路可走。他无路可走。就像他最初在沙滩上看到卡卡西的那天。他只能走向他，穿过惊讶的人群，最终在钢琴旁的vocal位站定。他知道自己头发乱糟糟的，胡子仍然没剃，黑眼圈和红眼眶混在一起，但这都无关紧要，这将是卡卡西写给他的即兴曲，是他们的歌。

 

 

酒吧观众一片哗然。很快有人认出了他，有人掏出手机拍照。他猜想卡卡西也看到了他，但那双手没有片刻中止，仅仅是流畅地，基于他的调子另起一出，同样温柔的音调。带土和着曲调，把那天夜里在沙滩上想说的话，都作为歌词唱了出来。他们配合得天衣无缝。酒吧中央有一个小型舞池，是为了表演准备的，眼下舞池空空，带土死死地盯着那里，两眼通红，在他想象中每个弹出的音符和每个唱出的音符，都是他和卡卡西在跳舞。他们曾经在各种喧闹的舞池里，在狭窄的走道上，抬起手，握住手，灵巧绕过对方，信心满满地凑近，相信没有什么能将自己与对方分离。

 

tbc


End file.
